In fluorocarbon processes where hydrogen fluoride (HF) is present in the process streams used to make the fluorocarbon compounds, the removal of HF from the process stream by scrubbing with water often results in an aqueous HF solution containing a substantial amount of dissolved organics. The subsequent sale of such aqueous HF solutions can be limited due to the presence of the dissolved organics. Likewise, special transportation containers may be required to accommodate both the acidic and the organic content of such solutions. In order to find wider sales outlets for such solutions, a high acid concentration, i.e., greater than 35% wt. HF is also desirable.
The present invention meets these needs by producing (1) an aqueous HF solution with low dissolved organic content, as well as (2) a highly concentrated HF solution, also with low dissolved organic content.